1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solenoid suitable for driving a print element or the like of a printing apparatus such as an electronic typewriter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For moving a rotary object in the direction of its axis of rotation, a combination of a solenoid and a link has hitherto been used. Since the rotary object always contacts with a stationary member such as the link, the frictional force increases the load and the wear causes looseness, which results in poor reliability.